


「你是——」细节补充与花絮

by Hell_Lokitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银桂 - Freeform, 高桂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Lokitty/pseuds/Hell_Lokitty





	「你是——」细节补充与花絮

[1]

末尾高杉疑似告白的问句后，桂其实认真回了一句：

“不是蝴蝶是桂！”

然而高杉将刀架在作者脖子上威胁，不许写这句。

[2]

陆奥得知坂本趁她不在私自开走飞船跑来地球时，一度以为他是去找老相好阿良小姐；知道真相后松了口气，并主动提出将收藏的外星古董赠予鬼兵队，添补他们养小孩的开支。

[3]

银时：“坂本啊，银酱我也很穷的。神乐和定春的伙食费实在恐怖，房租也几个月没付了。你还有多余的外星古董吗？不用特别贵重，够我花个三五年的就行。”

坂本：“养乐多的540元什么时候还？”

[4]

小高杉其实看过《Fate/ StayNight》和《魔法少女小圆》，偶尔心情好也会玩FGO；是因为变平太的极力推荐：“美少女是这个世界的瑰宝！吾王剑锋所指，吾等心之所向噢噢噢噢噢！”

顺便一说，又子的爱好是观看霸道总裁主题的爱情连续剧。

[5]

被银时打屁股后，小高杉下令将家里的草莓牛奶全部捐赠给慈善机构。

再次到访的银时知情后悔不当初。

[6]

又子其实早就将银时在同学会上唱多啦A梦的视频给高杉看过，后者顺手转发给了坂本；坂本愉快地将之设定为自己的起床闹铃。

[7]

松下村塾的学生里，唯一未曾领受过松阳老师腹黑一面的是桂：因为他实在太白痴了，欺负这种天真的笨蛋只会令人于心有愧。

“但直截了当地殴打他并不会产生内疚，特别是在被这家伙的弱智言行折磨许久之后。”

——银时补充。

[8]

坂本问银时是如何把高杉的回忆还给他的。

银时：“我们打了一架。”

坂本又去问桂。

桂：“我们睡了两次。”

坂本：“？？？”

桂：“因为第一晚好像不成功。”

坂本：“？？？？？？”

[9]

坂本问高杉是如何从银时和桂身上获取回忆的。

高杉：“我把他弄哭了。”

坂本：“？？？”

高杉：“桂就比较厉害，他把我弄哭了。”

坂本：“？？？？？？”

[10]

高杉问桂每天待在书房不无聊吗，没有爱好吗。桂说以前跟攘夷志士们一起时，为了制造共同话题而努力看过一段时间连续剧，只觉得很累；现在完全是一个人所以没必要勉强，就每天读书打发时间而已。

意外发现同好的高杉与桂自此定期交流读书心得。

[11]

独居的桂从不缺钱，只是想不到还有什么需要花钱的地方。银行账户交由伊丽莎白全权代理，反正他只需要清水和荞麦面就能活下去。

[12]

银时：“假发啊，银酱我也很穷的。你给高杉买养乐多都是成箱，能不能也赞助我几箱狗粮？”

桂：“定春殿下吃荞麦面吗？”

银时：“……或者赞助我几箱草莓牛奶。”

桂：“哦哦说起来，你最近的血糖还好吗？”

银时：“……算了你直接给我钱吧。”

桂：“我没有钱。卡都在由伊丽莎白那里，我连密码都不知道。”

银时：“……那伊丽莎白呢？他在那里？？？”

桂：“………………对哦！伊丽莎白到哪里去了！！！”

高杉：“在我家。”

[13]

那件用于伪装的伊丽莎白玩偶服令桂如获至宝，并在很长一段时间里沉迷于跟真·伊丽莎白共同表演“猜猜哪个才是伊丽莎白？”的游戏。

万事屋和鬼兵队均被逼疯。

[14]

某次猜错答案并被嘲笑的银时终于忍无可忍将两只伊丽莎白全部赶出家门，发简讯问高杉是如何忍受桂的天然呆与电波而从不动手打他的。

高杉回复：“让一个人说不了话的方式有很多种。”

[15]

但银时也从没真正殴打过桂。

熟知这一点的桂早就演变成了擅长碰瓷的无赖：拳头还没挨到脑袋，身体早先一步倒地；不过拍肩的力气，已配合地飞出数米。

包括那次上门揪住桂的衣领，更狠的话还没说出口，先见着这家伙通红眼眶与睫下阴影。

算了算了算了算了算了算了算了算了算了——这么想着，接在“打算躲一辈子吗？”的质问后，塌得所剩无几的气势只够撑起看似凶恶的句子：

“瘦成这样是要吓死谁！”

下一秒就以胁迫的姿势将面前人架出屋子并塞进出租车里，向司机下令：

“去最近的餐厅。”

[16] 

“……好像听见你喊老师。是做噩梦了吗。”

半梦半醒间的桂这么说着，亦想起自己之前的梦：

眉眼弯弯的老师偏过脑袋，笑容狡黠：

“抱歉了小太郎。以后就没办法陪你了。”

“……诶？”

面前身影变得极薄、极轻——最终化作只消一道叹息便可吹散的青烟。

“这么久以来，都辛苦你了。”

“……等等、要去哪里……老师？”

伸出的手只捉住风。

缓缓晕开的不过余音——

“不要担心……今后的我将成为世界的一部分，一如既往待你温存。”


End file.
